No Mires a Otras
by queonda
Summary: Una noche, un cliché del romance para este hombre. Su mujer a su lado,y él reflexionando sobre lo que realmente siente. No imagina que, de un momento a otro, lo que comienza siendo agradable y hasta amoroso terminará en horror y... sangre -Halloween special/ One-shot


**JOJOOJO hola!**

**Esta vez les traigo, queridos lectores, un pequeño fic que escribí en mi pleno aburrimiento a las dos de la mañana. Espero que les agrade. Pequeño especial de halloween, aunque fue hace como 4 días. El terror jamás está de más!**

Advertencia: Gore jodidamente descriptivo. Por lo menos a mi parecer. Si sos impresionable, te recomiendo de no lo leas. Solo vos te haces cargo de tus actos.

**Disclaimer. DBZ no me pertenece, es de autoría a Akira Toriyama, y corpyright Toei Animation.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Disfruten, queonda**

* * *

Simplemente me acosté en la cama, junto a mi mujer. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía diferente. Quizás un poco más... bueno, de lo que suelo ser en realidad. No es mi culpa que todos los insecto osen pasar en frente mío haciendo idioteces que provoquen mi ira descontrolada. Aunque, sí, todo provoca mi ira descontrolada, no tengo paciencia, y mucho menos tengo comprensión y empatía hacia los sentimientos de los demás. Pero, esta vez, sentía por las energías de ella, algo cálido. Por alguna razón, no me disgustó.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo. Su piel blanca, tersa, erizó mis cabellos, al igual que los de ella al sentir entre sueños mi roce. Lanzaba pequeñas risa risueñas, diciendo mi nombre con jovialidad. Estas acciones,frente a cualquiera,habrían sido algo deplorable, humillante, un dolor a mi orgullo. Pero, sólo con ella, ese acto desalmado se convertía en cariñoso. Hasta era capaz de sacarme una media sonrisa, algo que tengo por costumbre ocultar, estando solo o acompañado.

Sólo es posible escuchar las risas que ella deja salir de entre sus finos labios, dulces como la miel. Y, pensando esto, me siento un idiota. Es tan empalagoso que da ganas de golpear a Yamcha por haberme pegado ese pensamiento cuando lo escuché hablándole a mi mujer, días atrás. Debería golpearlo, pero ahora eso no importa. Sólo importa ella.

La abracé pro la cintura, algo que siempre me ha encantado hacerle. Parece como si ella simplemente se acurrucara entre mis brazos. Eso es relajante, no puedo evitar pensarlo. Sí, me he puesto algo blando con el paso de los años, pero qué mas da, aquí nadie nos ve, nadie nos observa, nadie nos juzga. Tuve la necesidad de voltearla, sólo para verla descansar. Si estuviera despierta, le diría que parece un zombie recién salido de una tumba enterrada mil años antes, haciéndola enrabietar Pero no es así, por lo menos no lo creo de esa forma. Sólo me enamoran sus ojos azules, sus mejillas rebosantes de felicidad por cada logro que ella consigue, y sus labios que sólo están para besarme, haciéndome sacar mi ira por un buen rato, pero calmándome después de todo.

La presioné un poco más a mi cuerpo, haciéndola reír un poco más. No sé si está despierta, o realmente está riendo entre sueños. Cualquiera de las dos me da igual, con tal de verla sonreír Y siguiendo pensando esto me siento un afeminado. No, estos pensamientos no son para mi. Pero son inevitables. Debe ser lo que produce el... agh lo que produce el... amor.

Esa palabra me da escalofríos, estando acostumbrado a despreciar esa palabra con lo profundo de mi ser. Pero, aún así, es verdad. Jamás escuché a los idiotas marginados de los amigos de ella, mi querida mujer, que trataban de darme consejos sobre cómo tratarla, dirigirme a ella, hacerla sentir bien en fechas especiales. Algo que ellos aún no entienden de las mujeres, y que a mi me costó años de peleas y rabietas entender, es que los momentos especiales no se deben dar en ocasiones especiales, sino que en cualquier momento.

Demasiado cursi para mi, un cliché de un hombre a media noche pensando sobre el amor, admirando hasta el más mínimo rasgo de la mujer entre sus brazos. Pero, quién diablos soy yo para hablar del amor.

Aunque, es inevitable. Noche estrellada, silencio, frío, una sexy pareja con la cual compartir la cama. ¿Por qué esas palabras me suenan de algún lado? Ah, cierto. Kakarotto. Ese idiota y sus flechazos repentinos de amor hacia su esposa, la bruja loca que cada vez que me ve quiere quitarme el corazón con la mano, sólo para dárselo de comer a los tiburones. Aunque, los sentimientos de Kakarotto hacia su mujer siempre me parecieron... peculiares. ¿Por qué, me pregunto?

Típico de los ignorantes como él, cuando le preguntas qué es el amor, te responde una sarta de idioteces románticas como "el amor es sentir mariposas en el estómago" o "es nunca dejar a la persona con la cual pasas tus mejores momentos". Aunque, algunas veces me ha sorprendido, con comentarios al azar en diferentes encuentros, siempre observando a su hembra. Uno de esos comentario que aún me resuena es el siguiente:

"Debes aprender a cuidar tus cosas, porque nunca falta el cazador que le echa un vistazo a lo que le interesa dentro de tus pertenencias. No permitas ni un vistazo, o sino ella se convertirá en la presa perfecta"

No sé aún si esa frase tenía algo de metafórico, o realmente lo decía a lo literal. Por su forma de hablar, podría decir que fue muy literal. Una mirada, me parece que es inevitable. Los vistazos no se evitan, los vistazos se dan o se ignoran. Porque, un movimiento de ojos no se puede frenar.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, él me dijo eso luego de que mi mujer me obligara a decirle a Kakarotto que a su hembra el vestido le sentaba excelente. Casi vomito al decir eso, ya que veía a esa zorra de mujer que tiene Kakarotto como un ballenato dentro de un vestido. Pero no, mentí y le dije a Kakarotto que su mujer, Chichi, se veía "excelente" en ese horroroso vestido azul. Kakarotto se había creído demasiado bien esa mentira, pareció que esa última frase la había pronunciado como una advertencia más que como un consejo.

Como sea, los celos, son sobreprotección. Como lo expresó Kakarotto, hay que proteger las pertenencias de uno, sino bandidos como el idiota de Yamcha podrían llevárselas. Sobreprotección, no es no dejarla respirar...como lo estoy haciendo ahora... solté un poco mis brazos y ella exhaló, abrazando mi torso... Creo que olvidé mis pensamientos.

El sólo sentirla respirar en mi pecho, sentir su cuerpo inhalar y exhalar, reírse, querer abrazarme, querer besarme. Mierda, eso me saca de mis casillas, pero en buen sentido. El sólo verla, allí, durmiendo, comenzando a agitarse, temblar...¿Qué carajos?

Me alejo un poco de ella, porque está comenzando a sacudirse y a jadear, con dolor. Abrió lentamente los ojos, mirándome detenidamente. Sus cristales azules me dejaron hipnotizado, pero luego comencé a notar que se humedecieron, hasta comenzar a llorar en un llanto que, para mí, parecía interminable. Cuando quise hablar, ella gritó desquiciadamente, intentando correrme de la cama hacia su lado, algo inútil de hacer para sus delicados brazos. La tomé de los hombros y la sacudí, preguntándole qué diablos le pasaba.

-¡Detrás de ti!-Gritó Bulma, sin dejar de arrastrarme, sin preocuparse por su bienestar.

Yo volteé mi cabeza, sólo para darme cuenta que tuve que haberlo hecho antes. Lo único que alcancé a ver fue una sombra humana, levantando algo que parecía ser un hacha, y que podría habernos matado si hubiésemos estado durmiendo, a ambos.

La empujé al otro lado de la cama, casi tirándola, y yo me corrí en el momento exacto en el cual el hacha atravesó por completo la cama. De tanto que me corrí, terminé cayendo del colchón. Pero cuando intenté levantarme, una fuerza no me lo permitió. Sólo podía ver que, sobre la cama, estaba Bulma aterrorizada, llamándome. Y, sobre la cama, y esbozando su mas terrorífica sonrisa, Kakarotto.

-¡TE LO DIJE VEGETA!- gritaba Kakarotto. -¡TE DIJE QUE NO DEJARÍA QUE MIRARAS A MI ESPOSA! supongo que ella cobrará las multas...- Yo me removía tratando de salir, pero me di cuenta que todo eso era inútil. Él seguramente me estaba reteniendo con un golpe de Ki. Sólo podía quedarme ahí y mirar.

Kakarotto se colocó encima de mi mujer, pensé que la violaría. No le perdonaría la vida si hacía eso. Ya, aún intentando zafarme, estaba planeando cómo matarlo, cómo realmente asesinarlo, con mucho sufrimiento. Luego, liberándome y parándome, pude ver mejor la situación. Bulma gritaba mi nombre, pidiendo ayuda, implorando piedad. Pero yo, al ver todo, no pude moverme. Quedé petrificado. Abrí mis ojos y apreté mis puños, pero aún así mis sentidos no reaccionaban.

Kakarotto, con el hacha, le abrió el estómago a Bulma. No sólo el estómago, sino todo el torso. Una vez abierto, y sin soltar el hacha de una mano, comenzó a meter la mano libre dentro del cuerpo de ella, sin cuidado, revolviendo y causándole más dolor del que ya tenía. Mientras, con el hacha, le agujereó un brazo, luego colocó su dedo en ese agujero, haciéndola sufrir. Comenzó a sacar órganos, despreciándolos uno a uno. Con increíble habilidad, ya que ella aún seguía con vida. Yo no sabía qué me dolería más, si dejarla morir o seguir viéndola sufrir. Antes de verla sufrir, preferiría verla muerta.

El idiota se reía. Desquiciadamente, pero con una mezcla de sorna en su tono. Me estaba demostrando que no sólo me odia, sino que nunca tendría el derecho de mirar a su mujer. O talvez todo lo contrario. Él me demostraba... que yo no debía mirar a otras mujeres.

Kakarotto le sacó el intestino delgado y se lo metió en la boca. Hubiese vomitado, pero estaba petrificado. Llenándose de sangre la cara, masticó el órgano, luego lo escupió a un lado. Tiró su estómago lejos , luego de refregárselo a Bulma en la cara, y su hígado hacia mí, dándome justo en los ojos. Eso me hizo reaccionar. Pero ya era tarde. Kakarotto, en simples movimientos, le arrancó el brazo que estaba torturando y comenzó a moverlo sobre su cabeza, como si me presumiera su nueva medalla.

Automáticamente salté sobre él, pero él me arrojó lejos, golpeando mi estómago con el brazo de Bulma. Increíble que con sólo eso me mandara a volar, hasta impactar contra la pared. Aún no entiendo cómo pudo él lograr, cuando apenas me levanté de esa golpiza, abrirle el cráneo. Me le volví a abalanzar pero él me acorraló, atajándome con su mano sangrienta en el cuello, y estampándome contra la cama. Me mostraba, con orgullo, cómo le quitaba los sesos, haciéndolos trizas en sus manos, metiéndose algunos en la boca, refregándomelos en la cara; cómo le sacaba los ojos, burlándose de mi cada segundo.

Me estaba ahorcando, pero ni importaba. Sólo importaba Bulma, sólo importa ella. Mientras sienta su Ki, sólo ella es importante. Luego... la venganza. Me retorcí hasta lograr doblarle el brazo y soltarme. Lo golpeé hasta dejarlo lejos. Bulma me miró, con los ojos llorosos. "¿por qué no me salvaste?" me decía su mirada. Pero me dedicó la última sonrisa.

Todo fue tan rápido. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba rodeado de sangre y órganos. Tenía parte de su cerebro bajo mis rodillas, y sangre de su hígado en mi cara. Un golpe de su brazo arrancado en el estómago, y sangre de sus entrañas en mi cuello. Todo... por... ¡KAKAROTTO!

...

...

Abrí mis ojos. Estaba transpirado, agitado, con el típico odio hacia Kakarotto, pero aumentado. Me senté en la cama, sintiendo la sangre bajar por mi rostro. Toqué mi cara, estaba húmeda por el sudor, pero nada de manchas rojas. Me tranquilicé, y miré a mi lado para ver que la pesadilla había terminado. Sólo puedo saber que todo terminó viéndola a ella descansar.

Pero no estaba. Corrí la sábana, y una gran mancha de sangre decoloraba el blanco de ésta sábana.

-¡BUUULMAA!- grité, sonando como un maldito desesperado. No hubo respuesta. -Bulma ¿dónde estas? -Silencio.

Entonces me levanté de la cama, sintiendo el dolor en mi estómago.

Nunca deberé mirar a otras. Kakarotto, lo aprendí, ¿contento?

* * *

**Fin del one-shot.  
Espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
